Saint Patrick's Day
by xxkissmeimirishxx
Summary: Set after my Valentines Day trio. 4 weeks after that February 14th.


Title: Saint Patrick's Day Author: kissmeimirish Pairing: Deamus Rating: Probably NC-17, some language, no real sex but definite suggestions, and the underage thing.  
Summary: Dean and Seamus have a (mock) wedding, thanks to the kids at Hogwarts.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong to JK Rowling and whoever else claims responsibility for them. I just bring them out to play.  
Note: It would help if you have read the 3 prequels, Valentines Day, Valentines Day part deux, and Valentines Day part trois. - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why do you have to *admit* it?"  
- my older brother

- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Today, I woke up around 6 in the morning. Saint Patrick's Day! My favorite holiday, after my birthday. But this March 17th was going to be a special one.  
Everyone else is still asleep. I carefully climb over Dean and slip through the curtain. Dawn hasn't even broke yet, and the owls are still hunting.  
I open my trunk and pull out my special clothes. Green shirt, green socks, shamrock shorts, and my "Kiss Me I'm Irish" button. Sadly, we still have to wear our uniforms, but if I leave my top buttons undone, you can just see the green.  
Today is The Big Day. Today is the day where Dean and me are gonna announce that we're going out. I wonder if he knows it's St. Patty's Day? Half an hour later I've sent an owl off with a card to my parents and other students are beginning to appear in the halls. Time to wake up Dean.  
He's still asleep, curled around the space where I occupied earlier.  
"Dean." I touch his shoulder.  
"Dean..." I touch his neck.  
"Dean!" I touch his nose.  
"Deeaann," I give him a kiss.  
"Mmm?"  
"Wake up."  
"What time is it?"  
"Close to seven."  
"Shay, we don't have class till-"  
"It's been three days."  
That got him to open his eyes. He looks at me, takes in my green shirt and button, and makes a funny sound.  
"Shoulda known you'd want to come out on *Saint Patrick's Day*," he says, sitting up.  
"Trust me."  
"Y'know, most sane people wouldn't trust a demented-looking leprechaun waking them up at-" he looks at the clock- "Christ, 6:40."  
"Most people aren't in love with the said leprechaun."  
"True."  
I've discovered something.  
Dean has no green anything.  
"What d'you mean, you don't like the color?" I ask.  
"Green just never appealed to me. I hardly ever use it in my paintings or anything either."  
"But it's St. Patty's Day."  
"So you'll have to pinch me."  
"I'll do better than that, Thomas," I say, with a smile.  
"Now the demented leprechaun has a maniacal gleam in his beautiful eyes."  
"Leprechauns enjoy kisses."  
"I thought the enjoyed whi-mmph!"  
Breakfast is full of people trying to hide from me, as well as a total lack of green. "Y'know what they say, right?" I ask Dean, sitting next to me.  
"'Bout what?"  
"Not wearing green."  
"You have to get p-"  
"Kissed."  
He looks at me, stunned.  
The table (and parts of other tables) has gone oddly quiet. "Yup. It's a new revision."  
"But I'm- I'm not wearing any green."  
"You'll just have to be kissed, then, won't you?"  
Deep breath. Just lean over and do it, Seamus. It'll be just like all those other times. I close my eyes and lean in towards him, to find that he's met me halfway.  
This is a *kiss.* Right amount of pressure, tongues mingling, hands moving to waists- perfect.  
Dean tastes like bacon and pumpkin juice and that undercurrent of *Dean*  
When we finally break apart, everyone is deathly silent.  
I glance around, a smile threatening to break over my face. The whole Gryffyndor house is staring, most with their mouths open. The Slytherins are whispering, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are either stunned or grinning. The only teachers who aren't watching as well are Trewlany and Slughorn, and Dumbledore has a twinkle in his eye, whereas McGonagall's mouth is about to disappear.  
Then someone catcalls, dunno who, and the hall erupts in laughter, whistles, and yells. I look at Dean, who kisses me on the nose.  
"Good thing I trusted you," he says, just loud enough for me to hear.  
- - - - - - - - - That was scary, odd, and wonderful all at the same time. Loads of people congratulated us as we qued up for our classes, and Colin Creevy was taking pictures like mad.  
I should start thinking about telling my family now, I guess. I mean, we just came out in front of the whole bloody school, the least I can do is write home.  
Maybe I could stay at Seamus's this summer, in case mum and dad don't take it too well. Or maybe he'll end up at mine, who knows?  
I wonder what'll happen to us when we get older? Will we move in together? We're practically doing that now. Maybe we'll go on trips, go to Brazil, and Seamus could show me Ireland.  
Snape has been more slimy and git-like today than normal. He made me pair off with Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Seamus with Parvati, who told him that she wasn't wearing any green either.  
But it's all worth it when we get back to the common room. There are green and pink banners everywhere, a blazing fire in the grate, tables covered with sweets and watermelon punch, and some very loud music. It's absolutely packed. People start screaming when we walk in, and I see the hearts levitating above the crowd. Someone waved their wand at one and it exploded in a shower of confetti. Whoever it is catches the scrap of parchment that fluttered down and read, "Padma and Terry!" The couple (shamefully free of any green) get pushed to the center of the throng and start chewing each other's faces off.  
Apparently, this is an inter-house party. "Seamus! Dean!" someone yells.  
Harry is fighting his way toward us, a cup of punch in both hands. "There you are! We've been waiting for you!"  
"Why?" Shay yells back.  
"We want to marry you!"  
"What?!"  
"We want to marry you and Dean!"  
"Harry, you arse, we're going out with each other!"  
"No, no- we want to do a mock-wedding for you two. Neville's getting his vicar costume on as we speak!"  
We just look at each other.  
"Whose bloody feckin' idea was this?!"  
"Ginny!"  
Another look. "Shay, I think I owe it to her. Anyway, can we really say no?"  
He shrugs. "Okay, but we get to have a honeymoon."  
"Great! Hey, Neville!" Harry calls.  
Neville is wearing black formal dress robes with a high white collar. I think Seamus's head is about to explode, his face is so red with suppressed giggles. Neville looks so serious, some parchment in his hand.  
"Congratulations, you lucky couple!" he says, pumping our hands energetically. "Come this way, please."  
We follow Neville to an empty alcove, where he instructs us to stand, side by side. All of a sudden, Ginny pops up. "Hey!" she shouts. "Hermionie! Come abd give us a hand, yeah?"  
A few waves of Hermionie's wand later, Seamus and I are wearing dress robes- mine dark blue, Shay's a deep green. The alcove is decorated with shamrocks and ivy, and two candles with rainbow-flickering flames.  
"Wait a minute!"  
It's Lavender.  
"You can't have a wedding without bridesmaids!"  
Now we have Parvati, Padma, Lavender, and Ginny lined up on either side of the alcove, wearing blue, green, and silver gowns. They all have elegantly twisted hairstyles, adorned with clover.  
"And you need best men." Ron and Harry are beside us, looking a little embarrassed. They have black dress robes with multicolored roses in the lapels.  
"Are we ready?" asks Neville.  
Everybody quiets down as Ginny shoots some streamers in the air. The music gets turned off and people fill the rows of the conjured chairs. When those are filled, they line the staircases and hang over the balcony, all watching intently.  
Neville stands in front of us, peering at his notes.  
"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of our two dear friends, Dean and Seamus..."  
It's really nice, what they've done for us. I'm just looking at all the people and squeezing Shay's hand. "Do you, Dean Thomas, take Seamus Finnigan as your lawful wedded husband?"  
I look at Shay, at his tousled hair and bright eyes, and I- no matter how corny it sounds- my heart answers.  
"Always, I do."  
"And do you, Seamus Finnigan, take Dean Thomas as your lawful wedded husband?"  
"One hundred feckin' percent I do."  
"And now, if there are any objections?" No one moves. I don't think they even breathe.  
"I now pronounce you man and man! You may kiss each other."  
Seamus kisses me so well I feel it in my toes.  
The walls shake with cheers, screams, and whistles. A matching silver ring materializes on each of our ring fingers. We stay long enough to watch the girls throw their shamrock bouquets and Seamus turns a massive amount of water into a massive amount of Firewhiskey, to renewed cheers.  
He finds Ron and mutters in his ear, "Where's the honeymoon? It's just I'd really like to go fuck my b- husband now, and I don't think you would appreciate us shagging in a chair down here."  
Ron has the decency to blush, and points up to our dorm. "All yours. We're kipping out here."  
We stop at the top of the stairs, turn, and wave at the crowd. Blimey, there's a lot of them. "Thanks a million, everyone!" I yell.  
"Have fun!" comes the deafening roar.  
I snatch a laughing Seamus up in my arms and carry him to our room, to many catcalls and delighted screams.  
I love this.

- - - - - - - - - - I'm torn between killing them all or thanking them with lifetime supplies of Dove bars.  
It was a shock, I'll admit, but it'd be hard to find a better coming-out ceremony. I got to tell Dean I loved him and kiss him- twice- in front of all those people, and possibly the best part was that no one objected to us "marrying."  
I enjoyed it, I really did. But I think I'm going to enjoy what's next even more.  
Dean carries us to the door, which I open, and takes me over to- well- where my bed *used* to be.  
"Whoa."  
The place is totally different. All five beds have melted into one ginormous four-poster, with dark green curtains and lots of comfy-looking pillows and blankets. There's a nightstand with three large drawers, which I can't wait to explore. As we walk in, a stereo clicks on, the candles dim, and music starts to play.  
*"Why do birds suddenly appear Every time You are near Just like me They long to be Close to you..."*  
Dean puts me down and we dance slowly around the room. He's softly singing along.  
*"...they sprinkled moondust in your hair and put the starlight in your eyes of blue.  
That is why All the boys in town Follow you All around Just like me They long to be Close to you."*  
We end the song with a kiss.  
Another song. "Dean- is that David Bowie?"  
*"But I'll be there for you-hoo-hoo, as the world falls down..."*  
Dean could waltz me out of tower window right now and I wouldn't even notice, so long as he was with me.  
Oooh, I think I'm going to like this.  
We're on the bed after a *very* good shag, leaning up against each other. Dean is tracing circles on my chest, humming "As The World Falls Down."  
The top drawer, we found, is full of different kinds of lubricants, from chemical goop to olive oil.  
(We chose the oil.) The second contains things I've only seen at the back of dirty catalogs. (Both of us were to scared to touch one.) And the third drawer held a book- something about a Karma Sutra? (We decided we'd try it on the second time)  
It's going to be a very full night.  
Hey, what's this?  
A note is being pushed under the door.  
"I've put a silencing charm on the room and after this note I'll make it Impertrable- don't want any Extendable Ears wiggling in there, do we? Congratulations, Hermionie."  
Repeat, *very* fun.

- - - - - - It's not over yet! I've got a couple off-topic Deamus coming, and the fifth installment of the Holiday series should be along soon. Please R&R! 


End file.
